Burning Desire
by sashakitten9
Summary: This is a short yaoi love story between Firestar and Graystripe. And, yes, it kind of sucks...


Burning Desire Part 1: Feelings Well Hidden

**Author's Note: Yaoi RULES! Don't hate. This story may be a little out-of-line because of the gay thing, but nothing to worry about. Enjoy! I don't know if I will continue this series, hence the "?" at the end. –SK9**

Ok, just relax, I thought to myself. There is nothing wrong at all. He just wants to see me, nothing out of the ordinary. Why would he be mad at you? You haven't done anything bad. Well, ok, there was that one time you accidentally ate a piece of a deathberry just to see if it was sweet, but nothing too extreme, right? I mean come on, Firestar wouldn't hate you, you are his best friend of all time, no need to worry.

When Brightheart came to me and told me that Firestar wanted to see me, I was a little concerned but I didn't really know why. I guess it's because I haven't been seeing him in the same way for about three moons now. A lot was running through my mind while I was going to his den, trying to keep a low profile. I wasn't trying to hide; I was being reclusive, mostly because of that little fight with Millie a while ago. She had blamed me for not showing much affection towards her, and she was right, I'm not losing interest in my mate, I just don't feel the fire between us anymore, it must've dimmed a little.

By the time I got to Firestar's den, Sandstorm was giving him an earful about something or other, I wasn't really listening. Then her body came out of the den, fur on end, indicating she was furious.

"Oh, hello Graystripe. How is it going?" she asked.

"Everything is fine, really." I replied.

"Graystripe, come on in" Firestar called from within his den.

"I'd better go, nice talking with you" Sandstorm said as she left.

"Bye" I said to her, but I doubt that she heard me. When I entered Firestar's den, he was lying on the ground with his tail between his legs, clearly troubled. His ears were folded backwards; he didn't look as if he was in the best of moods.

"Oh, hey Graystripe", he murmured weakly.

"Firestar, are you alright? You look a little lost." I tried to reassure him.

"I'm fine, Sandstorm just dumped me."

"What?!" I exclaimed with shock. How could this happen? I know Sandstorm was mean to him when he first joined the clan, but this was absolutely terrible!

"Apparently, she is seeing someone else, a kittypet named Gamble. But forget about me, I guess you just want me to tell you what I summoned you for, right?"

"I guess."

"I need you to go and find this Gamble and tell him to die. Would you do that for me friend? That is all."

Then, it happened. I knew there was something rather strange about how I was feeling today, but it wasn't strange at all. It was love. When I came to see Firestar, my heart was rushing so fast. In an instant, I realized that this is what I was hiding for so long, I always liked Firestar, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. I am insanely in love with Firestar.

"Well, what if I don't want to go?" I asked, trying my best to get him aware of my crush that was now burning my fur.

"What?" Firestar asked. My heart is rushing. What if he doesn't accept me? No, don't think like that.

"Um, I don't want to go just yet." I'm blushing so much, I am so nervous.

"Why don't you want to go? You aren't being forced to stay you know. What, is there something you want to talk about?" he's getting aware! Relax! Just relax!

"I don't want to go because-"

"Because what, Graystripe?" As he asked this question, I got up and walked until I was in front of him, smelling his sweet scent, allowing it to engulf my nose. Then, I stared into his deep, beautiful eyes and got lost in them, beautifully lost. Slowly, I brushed my body up against his until I felt his smooth skin, which covered his strong, bulky muscles. Our faces were so close; I could just feel his warm breath. We were both breathing so hard, he had a look of uncertainty in his eyes, but I didn't let that stop me, it was time to express my true feelings of my leader, my best friend, my love. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I said it.

"Because I love you, Firestar." Saying this, I leaned inward, aimed for his lips, and gave him what twolegs called a tongue kiss. I massaged my tongue against his, tasting an incredibly sweet fluid. I closed my eyes, for I wanted to cherish this moment forever. He didn't follow my swishing, but I continued to kiss him for a few minutes more, getting his sweet saliva all over my mouth and down my throat, enjoying the taste. I let out a slight moan of satisfaction. His saliva tasted so good, I wanted to bathe in it for an eternity.

After what seemed like a whole moon cycle, he pulled away, obviously troubled. He looked at me, a sharp look of anger.

"What the hell are you doing, Graystripe? Get out of my sight!" he yelled. Yep, I blew it.

"But, Firestar-", I didn't finish my sentence, on account of his sharp claws scratching my face.

"GET OUT!" Firestar was furious, so I ran out of his den. I ran out of the clan camp. I just ran and ran until my feet began to hurt. Then I stopped running and began panting. You are so stupid, I told myself. What the hell is wrong with you, you stupid gay idiot? You big stupid gay idiot! Then I laid down and began to cry, out of anger or out of the sorrow that I lost my true chance of love, I didn't know, all I know is that I cried the longest I have ever cried before in my life.

TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
